The safeguarding of code downloaded to a device such as, for example, a set-top box has proven to be a challenging topic especially since the set-top box tends to be physically located in the subscriber's home. With such proximity, an attacker has the opportunity to freely observe and to interfere with the execution of code at the set-top box.
For example, code being transmitted to the set-top box can be intercepted and corrupted (e.g., modified for the benefit of the attacker) before being passed along to the set-top box for execution. The set-top box may just blindly execute the corrupted code.
Furthermore, an attacker may glean valuable information (e.g., billing information, credit card information, viewing preferences, etc.) from a legitimate subscriber by capturing clear text communications between the set-top box and a central server or by tapping into unsecured processing elements in the set-top box.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with one or more aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.